The Runaway Princess and the Kidnapping Pirate?
by SoulAbbsterEvans
Summary: Long, long ago, in a far away place, there lived a fair princess. This princess desperately wanted to leave the castle. So when she try's to runaway, what's going to happen? Maybe she'll meet a kidnapping, money thirsty pirate? (Soul x Maka)
1. Kidnapped or Running Away?

**HEY Y'ALL WHATS UP! I'm back for another story xD pwease love this! :3 anyways so I'm not gonna blabber on so here it issss**

* * *

Far, far away, in a place far away, there lived a princess.

Princess Maka had desperately wanted to leave the castle. She wasn't allowed to though. All day she had boring princess classes. That's it. No exciting adventures like in the books she read.

Maka dreaded getting out of her bed that morning. She hated it. But the sun flooded into her room and of course she had to get up to close the blinds.

"Are you kidding me?" Maka grumbled, lazily getting out of her warm bed. There was a small knock at the door. "Yes..?" Maka shrugged. "Oh, I'm sorry miss! Did I wake you?" The meek voice behind the door answered.

"Um.. no! I've been up for hours!" Maka lied. A small giggle came from behind the door. "Miss Maka, I know you haven't been awake for hours." The giggling continued.

"Shut up, Tsubaki." Maka groaned. "Come in." The tall girl with long hair stepped in the room. "Come on, now. We have to get to the ballroom! Remember? The prince!" Tsubaki cheered.

Maka frowned. "Yah, yah. I remember. He's totally stuck up and I hate him! I don't wanna go downstairs!" Maka protested. Tsuabaki laughed again. "Oh, Maka! You sound like when you were five and didn't want to see him!"

"Well then let's pretend I'm five and leave it at that." Maka said, stomping her foot on the ground. "Miss Maka, He is a fine prince. And you have to marry him, even if you don't want to." Maka stomped her foot again.

"Tsubaki! Last time I met him, him tore out my pigtails and told me they weren't symmetrical! Who does that?" Maka complained. Tsubaki walked to Maka's closet. "Come on Maka, he probably grew up." Tsubaki said, pulling out an emerald dress to match her emerald eyes.

"Fine." Said Maka grunting. Tsubaki helped Maka put on the dress and fixed her hair. "Maka, do you want pigtails? Or do you want a braid?" Tsubaki said. "Um.. I'll have braid." Maka said, smiling at her appearance.

Tsubaki helped Maka into her shoes and opened the door. "You look gorgeous, Maka." Tsubaki smiled. "Now let's go." Tsubaki walked behind Maka until they reached the foyer, where the boy with three white stripes in his hair waited.

"Hello, princess Maka!" The boy smiled.

Maka fake smiled. "Hello, Kid."

Later that Night:

"Tsubaki, he's awful!" Maka pouted. Tsubaki laughed. Maka gave Tsubaki the death stare.

"Come on, Maka. Let's go to dinner."

Tsubaki and Maka walked down the hallway and into the dining room. "Father. Mother." Maka smiled. Kami, Maka's mum smiled. "How's my beautiful girl today?" She asked.

"Everything's going great!" Maka lied. Not everything was going great and Maka knew that. She hated that prince so much! But when Death City attacked Utopia, they needed some way to bond. And this was it. The prince and princess had to marry and rule together.

The fact of marrying this spoiled prince made her cringe. And she did everything in her power to stop this marriage.

"Maka is something the matter?" Her father asked. Maka smiled. "Oh nothing." But they all knew she was dying inside.

After dinner:

"Tsubaki? Can I ask you something?" Tsubaki sat next to Maka on her bed. "Yeah?" Tsubaki asked looking into Maka's eyes.

"What would you do if I ran away?" The dead serious look scared Tsubaki. "Nothing. I'd let you go." Tsubaki said, this time scaring Maka.

A sudden knock at the door startled both girls. "Night Maka!" The queen and king said in unison. "Oh, and Tsubaki! Don't forget about planting flowers tomorrow!" Kami chimed. Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

After they left, Tsubaki grabbed a trunk from under Maka's bed. Maka's eyes widened. "I knew this day would come. Here." Said Tsubaki, handing Maka a trunk filled with clothes, a bag, a knife, lots of water bottles, and loads of food.

"You'll leave tonight. The second you get to the destination, telegram me. Okay?" Tsubaki's eyes filled with tears. "If your going to go, I'm going to let you."

And that was the night Maka ran away.

One Hour Later:

Maka trailed down the alley way in hopes of not getting caught. Out of no where, a blindfold was put over Maka's eyes. "Oh great, we get do this some more." Maka sighed. "Finally I thought I was leaving. Great. Just take me back now."

The husky voice laughed. "Oh your a girl. Running away I suppose?" Maka ripped the blindfold off and spun around.

And that's what started it all.

Emerald melted into crimson.

And the world was stopped in its tracks.

* * *

**okay so did you enjoy? I hope so! anyways next chapter is out on Thursday next week! please tell me what you think! bye lovessssssssssss**


	2. The 16 Year Old Captain Your Kidding?

**Hey guys! Much love :3 thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry this is late! My parents turned my wifi off for today and yesterday sooooo. but it's on today so here's the chapter!**

* * *

Princess Maka was very close to the pirate, face to face. He swirled her around as if they were dancing. "So why is the flat chested princess running away?" Maka turned red with anger. "Who are you calling flat chested? If you call me that one more time i'l-" Maka was cut off by the white haired pirate again. "Who are you going to tell? I thought you were running away." He smirked.

Maka felt a blood vessel tick with annoyance. Maka cleared her throat. "So, pirate, what is your name?" The pirate smiled, "I'm Soul. Captain of the legendary ship 'The Soul Eater'." Maka laughed then quickly covered her mouth. "If your ship is so legendary, why haven't I heard of it before?" She asked, smirking.

"Your a princess not allowed to the outside world, do you even know what's going on outside the castle walls?" Soul asked, spinning Maka around again. She was shocked. "Wha.. What do you mean?" Maka's eyes were wide open. Soul chuckled. "How did you leave the castle? From the front door?"

Maka pointed. "I climbed out of my bedroom window. And answer my question!" Soul looked down and smirked so Maka couldn't see. "You see, princess, the world has been plunged into darkness." Maka's mouth dropped. "What? That isn't possible! No! That's no-" Soul turned Maka around and slammed his hand over her mouth.

Soul's eyes widened as he saw many guards marching past the alley way where they stood. "The guards. They're looking for you." Soul said, picking Maka up and running down the alley way. "What the h-" Maka was cut off by Soul. "You want to run away ehh? Here you go." He said jumping aboard a ship and throwing Maka down.

"Sailors! Get away from this harbor and fast!" Soul yelled. "Yes Sir!" The crew said in unison, returning to work. Maka was surprised at how they listened to him, and he was so young too. "Soul?" Maka asked. "Yeah?" Said Soul, grabbing Maka's hand and pulling her up.

"How old are you?" Maka asked. Soul smiled, "I'm 16, why?" Maka's mouth dropped. "Your 16? But.. Yo-" Soul laughed. "Yes, my hair is white." Maka's mouth dropped even more, making Soul laugh. "Are you five? Your hairs in pigtails." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm really excited!" Maka said, following Soul into the ship. "I've read about so many adventures but I've never been on one!" Soul smiled, "Get ready for the adventure of your life, princess." He said, bending down on one knee and kissing her hand.

* * *

**so I'm sorry it's short, I'm also gonna post it Monday and Friday if that's all good? Anyways, much loveeeee**


	3. The Perfect Boy : Who Soul Actually Is?

**hi guys! enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

But whenever Soul was around his crew he was different. He wasn't his caring self. "Get back to work!" He would yell. All day long. "Oi, Soul, why do you act so different around your crew than with me?" Maka said scanning through the bookshelf he had.

"So they know whose boss. You just need to know me. Soul. And I'm pretty cool." He said, showing off his sharp teeth. Maka's heart melted seeming him happy. He would never like her. I mean, they kissed in all. But Maka just knew.

"Yes, but Soul, your face is like an iron mask around them. You never tell them anything." Maka said, picking up one book that she was interested in. Soul came up behind Maka and grabbed the book from her. She was frightened, so she tripped and was caught by something kind of rubbery feeling.

Soul's boot. Soul used his foot to catch her. "Nice reflex. How is your foot strong enough to hold me?" Soul laughed. "Thanks, and it's pretty much a long story. Which is uncool."

Maka smiled, "Can I have my book back?" Soul laughed again before handing her the book she had. "If your wondering what the book is about I'll tell you." Soul said. Maka looked on the back of the book. "Where is the book description?" Soul shrugged. "There isn't one. It's about me."

"Do you mind if I read it?" Maka asked. Soul shrugged. "Sure, maybe you will remember where I know you from." Maka was left puzzled, but after she opened the book she realized where she knew him from.

They met when they were little. The castle garden was a glass dome that overlooked the village. Maka remembered always seeing him below her, asking if he could join her.

Soul loved Maka.

Maka loved Soul.

But neither of them knew it.

* * *

**ALSO: if you read my chapter two to my sequel, i strongly apologize for no on the next chapter thingy. anyways, much loveeeee**


	4. Inside of Soul's Past

**I'm sorry guys but there is going to be a huge plot twist that you may hate me for lolol**

* * *

"I.. feel... dizzy..." Maka said, holding her head. "Maka? You alright?" A voice said from above. "Soul? Is that you?" She said, sitting up. "Where are we?" Maka asked. Soul smiled. "We are in the book about my past." She was confused, but slowly began to remember.

"We are in your past? Why is everything in black and white?" Maka asked. Soul sighed, "I actually have no idea. But once we get to the time we were at, we can leave." He explained.

Maka looked around. "So what do we do?" Soul started walking down a path. "Go along with the past, I guess. I remember this road from when I was little. After my parent left m-" Maka stopped him. "Why did your parents leave you?" Soul lifted his arm. "Don't get scared, okay?"

All of a sudden, Soul's arm turned into a red and black blade. A scythe. Maka's eyes were wide open. "I can also do this." Soul said, while his body glowed purple. "Wha-" Maka was cut off by a scythe that had fallen into her arms.

For some weird reason, Maka felt a strange connection with Soul.

"Maka."

"Soul."

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE" They both shouted.

* * *

**how did Maka know soul resonance hmmmm? I wonder maybe...**


	5. Kid is a Prince, Though

**hey guys. i am so bored and not tired but it is almost midnight and just anime. anyways... i am starting to stream my minecraft fails: .tv/abbithedinosaur go check me out pls. much loveeeee**

* * *

_How did I know how to do that? What is going on? Where am I? I feel... Dizzy. What way is up? Which way is down? It is completely black. Maybe I should just..._ "Maka!" A voice shouted, "Maka!" A slowly picked myself. "Yes?" Maka heard a small sigh of relief. "Soul?" Maka grumbled. "Yeah, Maka?"

"Where are we?" Maka said, sitting up and looking around. "After we were in the book of pasts, we landed here. It is a small deserted island. I am not certain where, but Kid and the crew will be here soon." Maka's head was spinning. "Kid? No! Not Kid!" She whined. "Kid is a fantastic crew member, and fighter. What are you talking about?" _Kid is a prince though. Is he not? No he is. But then.. How is he... A pirate... What is even... _"MAKA!"

And it was utterly black.

* * *

**sorry for not posting earlier, but it still is thursday! follow my instagram: exorcistallen and my twitter: abbithedino ! bye lovesssss**


	6. It Was Just a Dream, Your Kidding!

**IM BACKKKKK MISS ME? hehehehe anyways guys so heya. i'm starting two more fanfictions! ones soul x maka, and one is ciel x reader (black butler) so this is my ending chapter. and i hope you guys enjoy it as much i loved the story line and plot. please don't hate me too much after the ending, but it falls in line with the anime :)**

* * *

Suddenly, Maka felt like she was flying. Why though? What made her feel like she was flying? It made no sense. And why could she only see black? Before she knew it, Maka crashed with a thud.

Her eyes fluttered open to see her normal room. And looking up at her desk, she realized she fell asleep while studying for the super written exam. And when she looked at her calendar, she only had three more days to study.

"Oi! Maka? What are you doing on the floor? It's time to go to school. Unless you want to be late..."

* * *

**so yes guys... i know this chapter is short, like beyond short and seems pointless, but it falls into the place of the super written exam... sleeping and falling in maka's chair and soul comes in and tells her to hurry up. it time to put a completed mark on this fanfic: but read my others :D much loveeeee**


	7. BEFORE CHAPTER 3

**hey guys! im sorry this was late! I had exams which sucked. anyways, here's a chapter! it's short, I know, and I'm really sorry! I've been working on a little somethin for y'all. check out my account and maybe you'll see :)**

* * *

It had been three days since Maka had left the castle. She was most surprised that Soul had complete control over what the sailors did. Dinner was good, which surprised Maka since they were on a pirate ship.

Maka wandered on deck. "Um.. Excuse me? Can you tell me where captain is?" She asked one of the crew man. He shrugged and pointed. "Thank you, kind sir."

Maka knocked on the door to the captains quarters. "Go away!" Soul shouted from inside. "Well okay then." Maka shrugged before the doors flew open and she was dragged inside.

"Well hi to you too." She said, slightly confused. Before Maka could do anything, Soul was on one knee, and he kissed her hand. "Apologies, madam." He said.

Maka couldn't speak. She was too distracted staring at his soft, pink lips. "Dang, I would die for those." She thought. Soul, I guess read her mind. Before she knew what was going on she was pushed against the wall.

She laughed, "Hello Soul."

Soul smiled, "Hello princess."

He said, kicking the door to the captains quarters shut.

* * *

**IF YOU DIDNT GUESS THE SEQUEL TO THE TRUTH HURTS MAKA IS COMING OUTTTT YAYYYYYYY! It was highly requested :D **


	8. a little note a few years later

hi. long time, no see. i figured i might as well make a small note for those who are still around. i'm sorry for not being active literally AT ALL. i don't want anime that often anymore because i've been very focused on music. i'm writing this because i want to close this chapter of my life and move on to the next one. i was going to edit my stories and fix typos but i can't lmao,, i thank you for the support and love you gave my stories and i hope to continue to enjoy them and make your own ending to them. although i no longer watch anime, if you guys would like to keep up with what i'm doing, you can go to my website (yes, my name is actually celestia). this note was really all over the place but once again, thank you for making this chapter of my life incredible. i would say goodbye, but for the last time.. much love.


End file.
